Two Different Worlds
by InvisibleGirl124
Summary: He's a werewolf, she's a vampire, neither knowing about the other's truth. They need each other to survive, but could the fact of being a vampire and a werewolf break them apart, considering that a war has been going on between the groups for years? Or will they survive, and be together forever?
1. Chapter 1

**She's a vampire, he's a werewolf. Neither know these facts about the other, though they've been best friends forever. These two groups however had a war going on for thousands of years, killing those on both sides. What makes it worse is the werewolf finds out his mate is the vampire. What happens when both find out the truth? Will it break their friendship? Will it cause them to kill each other? Will there be more? Find out with a story between Ally Dawson and Austin Moon.**

No P.O.V

It was a regular day for the pair known as Ally Dawson and Austin Moon. They were hanging out at her music store, up in the practice room writing music, just how both liked it. It was the time where they got alone time.

"You can come to me." They both sang, finishing a song. Austin smiled adoringly at Ally, with what those who aren't oblivious would realize it's a love struck look. However, Ally is oblivious.

"That sounded great Austin. You'll kill it at tomorrows concert." She grinned, meaning the children hospital benefit concert that Austin would be playing tomorrow.

"We'll kill it." Austin said, pulling Ally in for a tight hug, his head nuzzled up against the crook of her neck. Ally's noticed that Austin's really into hugging her. He'll pull her into a hug when he greet's her, when something good happens, when something bad happens, and pretty much anytime he just feels like pulling her into a hug. He'll pull her into a hug after eating.

She's gotten use to it over the years, it's just an observation.

"Wanna go hang with Trish and Dez?" Ally suggested once they broke from the hug, which Austin was reluctant to release. His body visibly tensed up at the mention of Dez, but Ally didn't realize.

"Um no, how about we have one of our famous Austin and Ally days?" He suggested, hope shining in his eyes.

"Sure." Ally smiled, Austin instantly brightening up. He grabbed her hand tightly, pulling her out of the practice room.

Austin loved...wanted...and desired the touch of Ally Dawson. It's what kept him going...literally. Here's a little secret you probably don't know about Austin...he's a werewolf. No, I'm not kidding. He's a magical being. He has the power to transform anytime he wants, and he's pretty powerful.

But the thing is...werewolves have mates. Their mate is their other half, the power and weakness that that the werewolf isn't. They are destined to be together, them needing each other.

When a werewolf becomes 18, they must go through the mating ritual. That includes the werewolf biting the neck of their mate, marking them for life. As Austin gets closer to 18, which is in 1 month, he's started to feel more possessive and protective of Ally, which happens to every werewolf when they are with their mate. Did I forget to mention Ally's his mate?

He knew the day they met, him feeling connected. He would do anything to get her attention, even if it meant "accidentally" stealing her song.

On Austin's 18th birthday, Ally must agree to be his mate for life...or he dies.

Austin hasn't told Ally any of this, but needed to soon.

While Ally had a secret of her own...she's a vampire. She's powerful. She's been alive for...a long time. She was bit when she was 17 years old, being in a 17 year old body forever. She didn't go after humans, only animals. She's never tasted human blood, because she knew how crazy it made vampires.

When she became a vampire, she left her family...she didn't want them in danger. She's been moving town to town, getting a new start and making it easy so nobody would realize she doesn't age.

She moved to Miami 4 years ago, living with some vampires she met. She knew in about a year or two she'd have to leave again...in fact she should have probably left a year ago, but there was one thing keeping her there...

Austin Moon, the boy she's fell in love with. She never expected to fall in love with a human, never wanted too. She's fallen in love before, but they found out about her and left her in fear, growing old and dying.

But for some reason she couldn't leave Austin...she felt for connected to him then anybody before.

She wouldn't say anything though...because he would only deny love for her...and leave her.

She couldn't picture him out of her life.

He couldn't picture her out of his life.

They both are each others half, both know it, but they don't think the other knows.

And during their Austin and Ally day, they only had eyes for each other, the world around them having disappeared. It was him...and her.

Both thought the same think though

_I need to make her/_**him permanently mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's P.O.V**

Austin and I spent the day together...not that I'm complaining. We wrote music, watched movies in the practice room, and played clarinet golf.

Funny thing is, we stayed in the store the whole time.

"I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat." I said when we were laying together watching a movie: not weird.

"No!" He shouted as I started to get up. He pulled me back so I was laying on him.

"I ordered pizza, garlic bread, cheesy bread, and soda already." He said, answering my confused look.

"Oh, okay." I smiled. I know what you guys are thinking, GARLIC? WON'T THAT KILL YOU?

Well the whole garlic and vampire thing is a myth, I in fact love garlic, and it doesn't hurt me in any form.

When the pizza guy arrived, about 8pm which is after the store closed already, I answered it since Austin fell asleep.

"That'll be 32.50." The guy smiled. I'll admit, he was pretty cute, but not as cute as the gorgeous blonde upstairs in the practice room.

"Here you go." I replied handing him money, our hands briefly touching.

"Why thank you cutie." He winked.

I suddenly heard growling, like real growling, behind me.

I turned and saw Austin behind me, glaring daggers into the pizza boy.

He forcefully grabbed the food and drinks from the pizza boy, still growling.

"LEAVE!" He snarled. The pizza boy looked as if he was about to pee his pants and ran off.

"Um...okay?" I looked confused. Austin acted really jerky to that guy...jealous like.

It was kind of a turn on.

"Let's go finish the movie." He ordered, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me with him.

"Austin, let go." I said annoyed, not like being ordered.

He reluctantly removed his arm from me, his tense composure decreasing.

"Sorry..." He said, looking down shyly. Seriously? He is like mood changing.

"Why'd you just scare that guy?" I asked concerned, him going from happy to pissed off to shy.

"I-uh, I know him. He's Jordan, and he's a total player." Austin stuttered. I could tell he was lying, but I didn't want to push him. I trust that he'd tell me what's wrong if it was important.

"Oh, so you were looking out for me." I stated, and he nodded quickly going along with my statement.

**Austin's P.O.V**

Ugh, my animal instincts caused me to almost rip the head off that stupid guy who delivered the pizza. It's not my fault, he shouldn't have touched Ally. Ally's mine...MINE! MINE! MINE!

Okay, calm down Austin. She bought your lie, just relax.

We went back up to finish the movie...which was some romance.

I was still feeling a bit territorial, so I pulled Ally pretty roughly to my side, forcing her to lay against me.

She let out a gasp of shock but relaxed into me, which made me relax.

**2 hours later:**

I had just walked Ally home and was on my home, when I heard something move in the bushes.

I started growling, and was about to turn in my wolf form when the noise jumped out to see me, which was my friend who is a werewolf. I met him last year, his name Thomas.

"Dude, you scared the crap out of me." I growled.

"Wow, I was able to scare you? I feel honored." Thomas smirked. I rolled my eyes but he just laughed.

"Have you told her yet?" He asked, meaning about Ally being my mate. Thomas is only 15 so he doesn't have to worry about it yet, but he knows I have too.

"No." I said glumingly.

"Man, if you don't tell her soon you will in fact die." Thomas reminded me.

"Yeah, I know. And I know its getting closer because I almost ripped off a pizza guys head." I snarl.

"Is that why you won't let me meet your friends? Because I'm a guy?" Thomas whined/asked.

"Yes. If you get near her I won't hesitate to slam your head into the wall." I growled again, my eyes darkened with anger.

"Calm down!" He said frightened. "Austin, I'm not going to touch your mate." He said calmly.

I felt my anger start to sizzle out, me returning to normal.

"Sorry, you'll understand in a few years." I mumble, angered that this mate thing had such a hold on me.

"It's okay." He breathed. "You just need to get her to be yours, and quick.


End file.
